SoupSquad
The SoupSquad (also written as "Soup Squad") is a flash crew created in 2011, who submit flash to the portal from time to time, including the Soup of the Day flash series. They were founded by Little Rena, who is a well-known user who has already been associated with a number of crews. History The SoupSquad was founded on the 12th of February with the TomatoSoup Finds Love flash made by Little-Rena and the forum used was running InvisionFree, Little-Rena was the only member of the crew at this point and expressed that she never expected it to grow. However the crew grew after a short time with the arrival of Narcissy and Krutches, who both now help to run the crew. Narcissy taking up most of the responsiblities and acts as the most active member -- even creating their forum and site . Canas 2011 See Canas 2011 on the Hacking and Phishing page There were accusations that the SoupSquad where involved in the hacking of the account, however they deny any involvement and many SoupSquad members also got review bans from this attack. Around this time, the SoupSquad was also suffering from accusations of stealing awards, however this is also denied and other than the usage of the crews name, there is no connection to any of its members. 7/5/2012 On the first day of SoupSquads Ban Week holiday, a multitude of accounts made an appearance in this thread . The account that made the thread was believed to be hacked because of the fact it had been inactive for about 12 years, was a level four and said quote 'I log on to deposit my daily exp and I see all these fucking soup movies.'. In the thread several new members, all signed up that day, appeared and stated they 'would hack newgrounds', 'hate newgrounds', ect.. Some of the accounts made were 'StrawberrySoup' and 'GayIdiotSoup'. Is is suspected that this was the work of the Kitty Krew. Soon after, multiple threads about soup were bumped, dating as far back as '06. Notable Members *Little-Rena *Narcissy *Krutches Other Soups *PotionSoup *KittySoup *NinjaSoup *PillowSoup *ZuchinniSoup *CroutonSoup *CharlesSoup *EggmanSoup *BiscuitSoup *iPodNanoSoup *PIZZLESoup *P Soup *PantsSoup *Cake Soup *Ninja Soup (the best soup) Notable Flash The SoupSquad haven't made much impact on the flash scene but have still made a few notable flash. The following Flash have either gained a Portal Award or otherwise gained official attention: *Soup: Throwback to Future was featured in a live video with Tom Fulp and posted by Tom on the BBS *MINECRAFT: flash game made by Little-Rena won Underdog of the Week and continues to receive mixed reviews to this day *Soup of the Day: #9 was the first SoupSquad flash to with a Daily Award. *Lamisil was a flash made by Taco Soup, under the newgrounds user account heansinekew. The flash was a joke inspired by a spambot posting at the Soup Squad forums. The flash recieved Turd of the Week. *CD -- The Offering was a flash by Narcissy for Clock Day 2011. *Pico Soup was a flash by Narcissy for Pico Day 2011. *Message To Tom Fulp was a flash by Biscuit and a non-soup, and got frontpaged. *Madness Cancelled was a flash by Pants, for madness day 2012. *Cocaine Blues was a collab with almost all of the squad members. Soup of the Day This is the main series of flash for the Soup Squad- where members of the Soup Squad make something to fit a theme, although outside flash artists are invited to join as well if they wish to do so. Category:Crews Category:Flash Crew Category:Flash animators